


Damara's Flock of Floozies - Chapter 1

by CrownGolem



Series: Damara's Heauxs [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, F/F, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownGolem/pseuds/CrownGolem
Summary: Vriska heads back to her hive, tired of the unlife she lives in the dream bubbles. On her way, she comes across a visitor who may be offering an answer without Vriska even knowing...





	Damara's Flock of Floozies - Chapter 1

Searching for some solitude to relax in, Vriska stumbles through dream bubbles to reach her hive. On her doorstep she notices a rustblood, grinning while staring out to seemingly search for her. Vriska sighed, relieved she wasn’t about to have an encounter with that 8itch Aradia, but having met a version of Aradia’s dancestor before, annoyed that she’d have to deal with that 8itch to get to her recuperacoon.

“What d’you want?” Vriska spat, hoping her attitude would significantly shorten their interaction. Damara mumbled something in east alternian, then presented Vriska with a small, black, lace accessory, too small to be a choker, but large enough to be a bracelet or anklet. Damara’s smile widened into a grin as she pushed it closer to Vriska. Tired and just wanting to lie down, Vriska acquiesced. “So if I put this on you’ll leave me alone?”

Damara nodded, her smile as adamant as before. Vriska reluctantly grabbed the bracelet, hoping the burgundy schoolgirl would leave without her putting on the accessory, but to no avail. She slipped it over her bony hand and shows it dangling from her skinny wrist, at which point Damara nods and slips away.

Vriska, relieved she was finally alone, strolled into her hive and headed to the bathroom. Strangely, she felt a little excited somehow? She tossed the bracelet into the sink and started to strip down for her pre-nap shower, but caught a view of herself in the bathroom mirror as she did so. She stared at her lithe frame, her bones protruding and tiny breasts, and sighed again, depressed at suddenly losing the excitement that had temporarily struck her. She was so tired of being who she was. Tired of being the skinny little bitch who loses all of her friends trying to get what she wants. Makes people angry by trying to be happy.

She contemplates skipping the shower. It’s not like it would really change anything anyway, she had an eternity ahead of her, she could always shower another day. She turned to go back to her room and, as she’s about to leave the bathroom, felt like she had left something behind. Vriska looked at the sink and knew what it was. The bracelet from Damara. She doesn’t know why, but something felt strange about it. Maybe the fact it was the first gift anyone had given her in sweeps. She felt simultaneously depressed and touched by that thought. She picked up the bracelet and put it on. It’s not that she appreciates the gift, she told herself, it’s just a first step in a new direction. “Yeah, that’s it.” She mumbled to herself as she stumbled toward her recuperacoon. Suddenly she felt simultaneously excited and exhausted, and collapsed into the sopor slime.

****************************************************************************************

Vriska woke up, feeling groggy and fatigued. ‘Great, another nap leaving me feeling no better, and my underwear feels way too tight,’ she thought to herself. She rose out of the slime and stumbled toward the bathroom, almost tripping on herself a few times. Disrobing and climbing into the shower, she turned on the hot water to help douse away the slime. Almost too tired to notice, she realised that she can’t feel her ribs poke out at her fingers as she scrubbed. Anxious as to why, she clambered over to the wall mounted mirror. She took her glasses out of the sink and put them on, before almost dropping them in surprise.

Her ribs weren’t poking out from under her skin, and neither were her hips. She twirled around and instead of the usual flat lack of ass she saw a slight curve. She turned around again and grabbed her breasts, shocked to feel enough to actually grab, she must have risen to a B cup! ‘What a hot bod!! I better thank that Damara!’ She thought. Wait. Why did she just think that? That wasn’t like her! She suddenly collapsed to her knees, the strength from her legs leaving her. Struggling to hold herself up with one hand as she held her chest with the other, she felt a strange feeling. It wasn’t painful or pleasurable, and felt so alien that she had no idea what it was. As she fell to the floor of her bathroom it hit her what she had felt. “Did my breasts…” She mumbled as she lost consciousness again.

****************************************************************************************

Vriska slowly drifted back into awareness, her body felt heavy and bloated, but as she woke she realised that she didn’t feel tired or sore, just different. Way better than before! She picked herself up, and looked into the mirror again. Wow, she looked totally different!! She squeezed her soft titties together between her arms, ‘they must be at least double Ds now!’ she thought to herself, letting a little giggle slip out from between her soft lips. Speaking of her lips, they looked way shinier now! And were cobalt too!! Way better than those crackly gray old lips she used to worry about! She turned around and gave her ass a little spank, and it actually jiggled! She almost had a handful of behind now!! She strutted over to her room, trying to sway her new body as she moved. She found a card on her desk by her computer, penned in red.

“Blue girl.  
You tired, must rest.  
Sleep good!  
Damara.”

“Wow, Damara must be really clever, she realised I’m tired before I did!” Vriska aired to no-one in particular. She yawned and fell back onto her comfy gaming chair. As she started to drift off to sleep as her thoughts drifted off to her friends. She felt strange about them, a little annoyed but she wasn’t sure why. Mostly she missed them. She fell asleep, leaving her thoughts of friendship for later.

****************************************************************************************

Vriska groaned. Her consciousness was slowly roused by the sound of pinging coming from her husktop. She blinked, trying to wring the sand from her eyes. As she stood up she became aware she was completely naked, her F cup breasts swinging freely. She walked over to her wardrobes and found a bunch of clothing she barely recognised. Crop tops and tube tops and form fitting dresses, short shorts and ripped jeans and tiny skirts, thongs and lacey lingerie and highleg panties. There were even all sorts of black and cobalt pairs of high heels to top off her new look, she supposed. She must have been real blackout drunk when she bought all of these. Trying on an outfit, it all seemed to fit perfectly. At least she had gotten that right. Strange, these were much bigger than her old clothes… Right? She dismissed such a strange thought, she couldn’t possibly have gained any weight in one night.

God, she had even gotten a tattoo. She stared at the lacey pattern that had appeared on her wrist. She hadn’t even remembered going out with anyone to get that wasted, how disappointing, maybe her friends would let her know. Then again, maybe she didn’t want to know.

Her friends! She hurried back over to the husktop, striding in her 6 inch heels like she had been wearing them all her life. She looked at the unread messages and to her surprise found messages from Terezi, Kanaya, Karkat, Eridan… almost everyone had sent her something asking if she was okay or alright in the last few days. Wait, the last few days? She scrolled up looking at Terezi’s messages and it looked like Vriska hadn’t replied for a whole week! But that can’t be right!! She wrote a quick reply saying she was okay and must’ve just forgot to check her husktop for a while, and would meet up with the others later. She stood up and walked over to the bathroom, a fully stocked makeup station awaiting her on her sink. She slowly applied a layer of lip gloss over her thick soft lips, applied some cerulean blush and body glitter, and covered herself in a “blueberry” perfume, whatever that was. Smelled nice enough, she supposed. Vriska reached the front door of her hive, ready to go search out her friends, when she noticed Damara standing outside, leaning against a rock formation.

“What do you want, slut? I’m busy at the moment.” Vriska spat out.

Damara tutted, and blocked Vriska’s path. She pulled out a black spiked collar, with a golden plate on the front. Damara presented Vriska with the collar, and Vriska felt compelled to take it. She grabbed it and took a closer look at the small gold tag, which now obviously had “Easy Bitch” etched onto it. Vriska growled as she reluctantly put it on, and obediently followed Damara.


End file.
